


time is standing still

by glxypeaxh



Series: in the motions [Pidgance] [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, beach, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxypeaxh/pseuds/glxypeaxh
Summary: Pidge has just accepted her feeling for Lance and doesn't know how to go from there. Maybe a day by the beach will clear her mind.





	time is standing still

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I literally just typed this and decided to post it. I haven't read through it much so it's probably full of mistakes and just trashy in general. This is the second to last oneshot for my mini-series. The next one will be the last oneshot and from what I have planned a little angsty. Sorry for this piece of garbage smh. Hopefully I can post within the next two weeks ^^

She could see the rippling blue tides of salty water rushing onto the sand. Her hands could feel the gritty texture of the sand she sat on. Matt and her parents were splashing each other in the water, laughing while doing so. 

Pidge opened her eyes and saw the sand she sat on was purple instead of the usual tan. The water wasn’t blue, but instead a light pink that shimmered in the light. Lance and the paladins of Voltron were laughing instead of her family. 

None of this was a surprise to her, but the memories were so vivid and life like that not being on Earth felt shocking to her. When Coran had informed them that he found a planet with Earth like features she was beyond ecstatic. It was their first break in what felt like years, and Pidge couldn’t help but feel out of place. This would be her first trip to the beach in 4 years. 

In that span of time she had matured and grown as a person and paladin of Voltron. She also grew physically and needed to find a bathing suit to wear. Allura had helped her pick something out earlier that day. After 2 hours of searching for something that would match her body type and felt comfortable to wear out, she found the perfect one. It was a dark green strapless one piece with thick bands that went around her back and connected in the front to the main big piece of fabric. In the end she was very satisfied with what she had picked out. 

The sounds of laughter from the distance pulled her out of her thoughts. She saw Lance and Keith surfing against each other. Lance was ahead of Keith in skill and knowledge when it came to surfing, but Keith was a fast learner and picked up the technique quickly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the formation of a big wave and turned her head to see who could master it. While she was a little biased towards Lance, she knew Keith wouldn’t go without a fight. 

Lance looked so confident on top of the board. He looked like he was on top of the world and could do anything at that moment. When she was staring at him from the sand it felt like time stood still. All of a sudden there was no one else on this beach except for the two of them. That was until she saw him swinging his arms around and falling into the water. Pidge giggled when she saw his head bobbing up from the water with his hand pushing the wet hair out of his face. Keith rode out the wave and triumphally put his hands in the air. 

Lance had walked out of the water and set his board down near the rest of their things. He walked over to Pidge and laid himself down next to her. Pidge looked over and saw him lying on his stomach with his head laid on crossed arms. His eyes were closed and the subtle drops of pink water fell from the ends of his hair. Since their days in space his skin had lost the nice tan glow it had on Earth, but now looking at him she could tell he was getting it back.  
“Are you having fun Pidge” Lance opened his eyes and sat up, grabbing a towel to dry his hair and face. 

“Yeah, I mean the sun is in my eyes and seeing a pink ocean is a lil weird, but yeah, it’s fun,” she stood up and dusted off her thighs and butt. Lance gave a small smile and sat down with his hands wrapped loosely around his legs. Pidge walked over to the water and slid her foot into the sand just where the tide came in. She felt a light breeze brush her hair back and shifted slightly to avoid it. 

She saw Lance walking towards her excitedly. When he got close enough she could see the excitement on his whole face. His lips were curled into his signature smile that reached his eyes. It was very rare to see his eye smile these days. She pulled her feet out from under the sand and turned to face Lance. 

“Pidge! We should play chicken against Keith and Hunk. Come on it’ll be super fun and we’ll definitely crush em!” he shook Pidges shoulder. She could see the gleam in his eyes while he was yelling. 

“Okay, yeah sure, I guess we can play chicken,” Pidge shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Lance threw his fist up into the air in an excited fashion. He grabbed Pidges hand dragging her along the beach to ask Keith and Hunk to play with them. She was worried her hands were getting clammy while Lance was still holding them. 

Pidge couldn’t concentrate on the conversation around her, the act of still holding Lance’s hand keeping her mind occupied. 

“Okay! Keith and Hunk said they’d play with us!” Lance was practically blinding her with his beaming smile. With Pidge’s hand still firmly grasped in his, Lance dragged her down to the water and crouched down to her knees. 

“Alright get on my shoulders and I’ll hold onto your legs,” he said with his hands on his knees. Pidge walked over and quickly jumped onto his shoulder. She squeaked when the feeling of moving up hit her. Lance grasped her calf’s and started walking farther into the water where Keith and Hunk were already ready. Keith was on top of Hunks shoulders and had his competitive face on. Lance wore a smirk on his face and started to trash talk Keith and his playing skills. Both Hunk and Keith laughed at it and called Shiro over to be the official referee. Shiro shook his head and told them to be careful.

When Shiro called time, Pidge threw her arms out and started to push at Keith’s shoulders. She had her own competitive streak and would do everything to avoid losing, even at something as silly as chicken. It very quickly got heated with Lance trying to push against Hunk and Keith pushing an equal amount of force at Pidges shoulders. Pidge moved one of her hands from his shoulder to his face and started to push him off with her foot at the same time. She saw Keith losing his balance and slipping off of Hunks shoulders. With the last bit of force from both of her feet and Lances pushing they tipped the both of them. 

With a loud cheer Lance let Pidge down to the water that went all the way up to her shoulders. “Nice Lance! We totally crushed them,” she yelled while giving Lance a high five. He gave her a wide smile and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders. Pidge yelled telling him to put her down. She heard a loud laugh from behind her and suddenly was dropped into the water. “Wow thanks Lance. Real great,” pushing the wet hair out of her face she lightly punched his arm. 

“Sorry Pidge, I’ll make a milkshake for you when we get back to the castle ship,” he laughed through his speech while wiping tears out of his eyes. 

“Good, cuz you owe me” Pidge pointed at him and hurried back to the beach with a light blush enveloping her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please don't be rude. Your comments really make my day ^^


End file.
